Alphabet
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: 26 Bobby/Kitty drabbles, spanning from when they first met to their first kiss to their happily ever after.


_A/N: OK, so here I am with more pointless Bobby/Kitty fluff. I just love these two. It's very minor, but I base Bobby's parents disliking Kitty on the one episode they were in. Mrs. Drake seemed especially anti-mutant. Also, Piotr is included because he's going to be in season 2..._

_Summary: 26 Bobby/Kitty drabbles, spanning from when they first met to their first kiss to their happily ever after._

**Alphabet**

A is for annoying. It was the only word she could think of to describe him when they first met. He immediately nicknamed her Kitty-Kat and playfully tugged her ponytails and told her awful jokes. It wasn't until much later that she realized he liked her.

B is for boys. He hated it when other boys looked at her. He hated it even more when she looked back at those boys. He hated that those boys were older and more mature than he was. Of course she liked them.

C is for crying. In all the confusion after the institute was first destroyed, it was Bobby who came looking for her. She was sobbing, her knees pulled up to her chest, wanting it all to be some horrible nightmare. When he found her, he hugged her tight, and then he gently turned her tears to ice. "I don't like to see you cry," he murmured, and she was glad he was there.

D is for dread. That was what he felt when they were told that the school was being closed and they were to go home. He didn't want to leave; Xavier Institute had been his home for a long time now. And he didn't want to have to be away from his teammates, from those he counted as his friends…especially Kitty.

E is for eager. Bobby was a bundle of energy, as Kitty had observed on a daily basis back at the institute. He had always been ready for a mission to come up. He was always so eager to prove he wasn't just some kid, that he belonged with the X-Men. And when the adventures were over, he was eager to know her, though they were hundreds of miles apart. Sometimes she wished she hadn't been so mean to him at school.

F is for friends. While Kitty had never been president of his fan club when the school was still open and the X-Men were still a team, something was different after he found her crying that day. She trusted him after that, not just as a former teammate but as her friend. They spent hours on the phone during the year the team was split up, and Bobby could tell that Kitty was just as lonely as he was, even if she never said so. So he promised himself he'd always be her friend, even if they never saw each other again.

G is for growing. There was something different about him, Kitty noticed in the first few weeks as the team was being reassembled and the mansion rebuilt. He stopped calling her Kitty-Kat and pulling her ponytails. He still told her the worst jokes she'd ever heard, but she kind of missed the old Bobby, that infuriating goofball she had met when she was only fourteen. He was still fun and silly and (though she would never admit it) one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met. But it was still different. He was a little more mature now. She wasn't sure she liked it.

H is for hopeless. She was way out of his league, and he knew it. She was smart and funny and kind and beautiful. Who was he kidding? She'd never go for a guy like him. Hell, she hadn't even _liked_ him at first. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her, hopeless as it was.

I is for insomnia. Whenever she couldn't sleep, she would go and sit on the little bench by the ocean. It was tranquil; the cool air coming in off the sea helped to calm her while she attempted to untangle her complicated thoughts. Sometimes she would be joined by Bobby, and then her thoughts would become jumbled once more.

J is for jealous. She shouldn't have cared that sometimes when they were out together, girls would giggle and then heads would turn in their direction…always to stare at Bobby. Kitty hated it. She knew it was her own fault when Bobby flirted back and forgot she was even there. She had been the one to say they were better off as friends.

K is for kiss. On yet another mission, they were acting as the decoys to get the guards away from the door, and as they waited for the signal to come, he couldn't stop staring at her. As she hissed at him to be quiet, he had the strongest urge to kiss her. When the signal came from Logan, he took his chance. He pulled Kitty close and kissed her for the first time, effectively creating a distraction as he did so.

L is for lost. That was what she felt had happened when Bobby apologized for kissing her. She thought she had lost him. She had taken too long to sort out her feelings, to tell him just how much he had come to mean to her. And now she had lost him.

M is for music. Bobby had a song on his iPod that reminded him of Kitty. It seemed to him that the lyrics had been written for her. The tune was catchy, and he found himself humming it every now and then when he was with her, the words running though his mind on repeat.

N is for nursing. Kitty had a high fever, and nothing seemed to be helping. It was decided that the best solution was for Bobby to stay as close to her as possible. He took his job very seriously, making sure that Kitty got plenty of fluids and cradling her against his chest as she slept. And of course he was glad when she was well again, but he felt the tiniest bit of longing for when she had been so dependent on him. She might never need him like that again.

O is for open. Kitty often found herself wishing she could just be honest with him. She'd always been honest with Bobby, brutally so at the beginning of their relationship, when she couldn't stand him. But something had changed; he wasn't just Bobby anymore. He was her friend, her best friend. Every day the lines seemed to blur a little more. Somewhere along the way, she had developed feelings for him that were more than friendship, and she knew he felt the same way. Or he had at one point in time, at least. If only she could find the right words, everything could have been different…

P is for protection. During another battle with the MRD, Bobby found himself suddenly slammed to the ground. When he processed what had happened, he realized there was someone lying on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Kitty staring down at him in concern. "You weren't looking," she mumbled, blushing. The whole way home, he couldn't stop grinning. She wanted him to be safe.

Q is for quiet. After she saved him that day, Bobby seemed more content to be quiet when they were together. He had lost some of that eagerness he'd always had, or maybe he had learned to redirect it elsewhere. So they say together in silence sometimes, the lines blurring more and more as Kitty rested her head on Bobby's shoulder or he threaded his fingers through hers.

R is for reach. While he used to join her out by the ocean when neither could sleep, now she would wander into his room before lights out. They would talk, always carefully avoiding the status of their relationship, and then she would smile before reaching for him and all but crushing him in a good night hug. And while they weren't just friends anymore and they definitely weren't dating, it was kind of nice to see Kitty reaching for him, _wanting_ him.

S is for special. They weren't dating, but their relationship was noticeably different. It was clear to everyone living at the mansion and even Rogue was curious enough to ask what was going on between her younger teammates. "He's special," Kitty told her in a rare heart to heart. "He's kind, and he tries to make me laugh, and he takes care of me." She looked a little embarrassed then, but it seemed pretty clear to Rogue that Kitty was head over heels for Bobby.

T is for test. When Piotr came back in the picture, Bobby was sure that someone was doing it to torment him. He really had no right to be jealous of the time Kitty spent with Piotr because he didn't have a label for their relationship, and he couldn't tell her how to spend her days regardless. But he hated the time Kitty spent reconnecting with the gentle Russian, because "girlfriend" was a term he would like to have apply to Kitty. Not knowing what they were was driving him crazy. But just as he was getting up the nerve to ask Kitty to decide what she wanted from him, she barged into his room looking thrilled, telling him it was a test, that she knew who she wanted. He repeated the word, and he was mentally preparing himself to tell her they could still be friends, when she kissed him.

U is for unwelcome. Shortly after they became official, Bobby took Kitty home to meet his parents. She had been nervous the whole trip, worrying they wouldn't like her. And it made her sad to realize she was right. They hated her; she had a feeling she was less welcome in the Drake home than termites. Her nagging suspicions were confirmed when Bobby took her hand and practically dragged her out of the house before dessert was served. "I'm so sorry," he told her as they drove home. "But believe me, they don't know what they're missing."

V is for vulnerable. She had never really been in a relationship before, and she was worried about getting hurt and wrecking their friendship. She knew relationships ended all the time, sometimes so quickly that no one could really see it coming. No one liked to be vulnerable, and Kitty wasn't an exception. But whenever her thoughts wandered down that path, she forced herself to think of Bobby. He had loved her from the start, and he would _never_ hurt her.

W is for wedding. At Jean and Scott's wedding, Bobby told Kitty he loved her for the first time. He hadn't meant to say it yet, but it slipped when they were dancing at the reception. He couldn't help it, she was so close, so warm and soft, and there was something in her eyes that said she knew she couldn't have chosen better…he just had to make the moment even more special. "I love you too, Bobby," she murmured, and everything was perfect.

X is for the X-Gene. He was thankful for that nifty little mutation every day. It had given him everything: a sense of purpose in helping people; a group of loyal friends; and someone to share his life with.

Y is for you. Shortly after their wedding, Kitty was partnered with Piotr for a mission. It wasn't something Bobby was necessarily thrilled with. They both knew to put their personal lives second when it came to the call of duty, but even so, she didn't like the way Bobby eyed Piotr as they waited to board the jet. When they landed, she stopped beside her husband and whispered, "All I see is you," before kissing him soundly, her fingers curling into the fabric of his uniform. He grinned.

Z is for zero. Zero was the number they lived by, what they taught their children to live by. Zero tolerance for prejudice, zero excuses, zero regrets.


End file.
